This invention relates to a spiral staircase arrangement and particularly one which is manufactured in modular form and thus can be shipped in prefabricated pieces and assembled on site.
Conventionally spiral or around staircases are custom built by skilled carpenters in view of the great difficulty in shipping a completed structure of a large and complex nature.
It is one object of the present invention to provide an improved structure of round staircase arrangement which enables it to be manufactured in prefabricated form for simple assembly on site or for shipping in a partially assembled form, and yet to form a rigid stable structure when assembled.